The present invention relates to a method and means for continuously and automatically disinfecting a flow medium removed from an infectious area. The invention can preferably be used for disinfecting any flow medium removed from an infectious area, but in the following will be described for the sake of simplicity as applied primarily to the field of odontology, without being in any way limited thereto.
In the field of odontology suction apparatus are widely used during treatment of a patient in order to remove saliva, blood and rinsing liquids as well as fragments of tooth, filling material and so on which collect during the treatment. The removal of this waste from the operation area, i.e. the teeth and the oral cavity, is essential to enable satisfactory surgical treatment of these areas.
Known suction apparatus used are generally provided with a replaceable mouthpiece, which is placed in the mouth to remove waste therefrom by means of suction. The mouth piece is fitted to a suction tube which is connected to an outlet via a separation vessel which is in turn placed in the operation or treatment room. The suction effect is generated by a motor (type vacuum-cleaner), which may be located either in the vicinity of the emptying point in the outlet or at some distance from the treating room. At its suction end the motor is connected to the system by an air hose. The air flow blown out from the motor is normally expelled directly out into the room where the motor is placed. Thus these prior methods are not satisfactory in view of hygienic regulations. As known the oral cavity, including teeth and saliva, contains considerable quantities of bacteria, fungus and virus even with healthy individuals, and if these are spread to regions other than the mouth or to other individuals, these may cause serious infections and allergies in persons so predisposed if frequently exposed. If there are serious centres of infection in the oral cavity, or when treating patients with infectious diseases such as tuberculosis or hepatitis, for example, the risks to the surroundings are alarming if the suction apparatus is used without any special precautions being taken. When the suction apparatus is used during treatment of a patient, the infected waste material, which is primarily in liquid form, is transported through the suction mouthpiece and suction tube to the outlet into which the waste is directly emptied. However, when mixed with the waste liquid, the suction air forms an aerosol containing quantities of micro-organisms from the oral cavity, which is carried by the air flow through the air tube to the suction motor and the air exit on this. Thus the surroundings of the motor will be constantly subjected to an infected aerosol which will be mixed with the air breathed by persons on the premises even a long time after the suction means has been in use. Experiments performed to eliminate the spread of infection in this way by applying a bacteria filter which catches the infectious matter in the blow-out part of the motor have given negative results. After using the suction means for a short time the filters have become saturated and the resistance has therefore become too great for the driving motor, resulting in disturbed functioning and finally a break-down of the motor. The situation proves simply but convincingly the existence of an aereosol deriving from the infected waste.
In order to improve hygienic conditions, therefore, the suction equipment is nowadays rinsed with a water-soluble disinfectant as a matter of routine, at best after completion of each treatment. Generally, the disinfection is reduced to once a day and is performed when the last patient for the day has been treated. It is clear from what has been said above that no efficient and reliable decontamination is effected by sporadic efforts, and that the suction system must be continuously provided with microbicidal substances during the entire time the suction means is in function in order to fulfil reasonable requirements for protection of personnel and other persons in the vicinity.
One object of the present invention is therefore to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks and to avoid any risk for infection within the treating room.
A further object of the invention is to provide a suitable device for performing the above suggested method.
These objects, others and numerous advantages will be set forth and apparent from the following description of the invention.